


Demons at hogwarts

by Ostmacka



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-26 15:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15003512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ostmacka/pseuds/Ostmacka
Summary: Albus Dumeldore ses no other way to protect Harry than to send two demons to hogwarts.(I do not ship Sebastian with anyone, or Ciel for that mater so I doubt you will as any ships in this fanfic, at least involving those two)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to wright a Black Butler/kuroshitsuji and Harry Potter crossover so here you are. This is the first fanfic I've posted on this site so don't expect to much but I hope you enjoy it

Dumbledore POV 

 

He knew that Harry had become even more careless over the past two years. He hadn't exactly expected him to make an effort to stay safe, he was a lot like James after al, but he had hoped that he wouldn't have to resort to such drastic measures to keep him safe. But with Sirius Black on the lose Harrys life had become even more threatened. After what he had read about demons he figured they would be the best option to keep the young boy safe. Yes, Dumeldore was going to make a contract with two demons to keep the child from a to early death. He had hoped that he wold not have to do this but he doubted that Harry would live long enough to defeat the dark lord if things continued like this. 

The problem about striking a deal with a demon was they would most likely ask fore your soul in return. Though Dumbledore wanted what was best for the wisarding world he would rather not sell his soul if it could be avoided.

He let out a sight when he watched as his phonics flew away white a letter in its claws. A letter which was directed to mr Ciel Phantomhive and mr Sebastian Michaelis.

Ciel POV

 

He was as usual woken up by a knock at his bedroom door before a long man walked in. His butler, Sebastian Michaelis always woke him up around 7 am like when Ciel was human. Now that he was a demon he actually didn't need any sleep but after growing up as a human it was an old habit he hadn't tried getting rid of. He rose up form his bed and walked towards his drawer. Over the last hundred years he had grown more independent, though that didn't mean ha had stopped ordering Sebastian around. Most things had lost its interest over the time he'd been immortal and he was even getting somewhat tired of acting like an asshole towards the demon that was cursed to be stuck whit him forever. (I said almost) 

After the boy had dressed he turned to his demon butler whom as usual was carrying his morning tee. That was another thing he kept from being human. though demons didn't need food he often eat anyway sens he hadn't much to do.

As he started to drink Sebastian crouch. The boy (ore what ever you should call him when he was over a hundred years old but still had the body of a child.) looked up,  
’What is it Sebastian?’ 

The other demon didn't say anything but just reached a letter to him. Ciel opend it and as he read his eyes started to widen until he finished the letter and started to laugh.

 

Sebastian POV

 

It was uncommon fore his young master to laugh but the letter had even made him chuckle a bit when he reed it. It was apparently from the headmaster of a school fore witches  
and wizards named Hogwarts. The name was funny enough to make most people laugh but what he had found so funny about it was that the headmaster appantly wanted to hire two demons to protect a young boy. who wold ever think that one, much lesser two demons would come running to protect a child. And fore only one soul! He wasn't sure if he should be amused ore annoyed at the old wizard. Tough he had to say that both he and his master was rather bored.

He was woken from his thoughts by Ciel talking. ’So what do you think? I myself have been quite bored as of lately, should we make this deal ore not?’ ’ I to have been bored so if you think it would de interesting we can always go. you haven't eaten a soul in a long time so it might be nice to get a meal out of it to.’

Ciel noded and started talking again. ’ so then we shall agree, this professor Dumeldore wanted us to meet him at some place called the leaking Cauldron in London in the afternoon. ’Then we should go, it will take a while to reach London unless we run.’ Sebastian started and at the last part Ciel wrinkled his nose in disgust. He knew his master had a very high pride and some how he thought af running across the country as something for lover standing creates. Though whit their demon speed they would be there in no time. 

 

Dumbledore POV 

 

He was at the Leaky Cauldron where he had asked the two demons to meet him if they accepted his request. It was just after noon so he would probably have to wait a while even if they decided to come was what he thought when he saw a young locking boy whit an black eyepatch and clothes that looked like they were from Victorian times. behind him was a tall man whit black hear that he had to admit was truly handsome. But the thing that really gave the two demons away fore Dumbledore  
was their blood red eyes.

Those eyes where searching the room and he couldn't help but to find it intimidating when they fixed at him.

 

Ciel POV

Ciels eyes found an old man whit a long white beard and half moon shaped glasses in the corner of the hall. He immediately started walking towards the man how he was pretty sure was the one to summon them to this strange place. Everything was much more sophisticated back when he grew up he thought to himself as he reached the man. 

’I guess you Must be mr phantomhive, I'm glad you decided to show up,’ the old man spoke whit a carful voice that clearly showed the demon that his presence was not exactly appreciated. The boy thought it was quite funny how a man, almost as old as himself found him intimidating. ’You are correct, and I suppose that u are professor Dumbledore?’ The man just nodded and turned to Sebastian. ’then I guess that you are Sebastian Michaelis.’ he said. ’ You are correct again, me and the young master have decided to accept the contract, but we will need more information,’ ’of course’ Dumbledore answered politely. ’Not to be ungrateful but may I aske what made you agree to cooperate?’ The old man asked’ ’Well you se, both of us was rather bored, being imotal often makes you that, and nigher of us have had a soul to eat in a long time,’ Ciel answered and a slightly frightened look flew over the old mans face.

Well, then I should tell you the details about the job and the boy you are supposed to protect.’


	2. Of to hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel and Sebastian takes the train to hogwarts on which they meet the golden trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is inspired by Harry Potter and the Demons' Eyes by  
> Lily_Cipher
> 
> I really recommend reading that one, and the parts I've took from that story will de quite obvious if you read both

Ciel POV

 

It was today they were to start their work of protecting Harry Potter. Dumbledore had asked them to keep their identities secret and Ciel was to pretend being a third year student at the school while Sedastian was going to play the role of a teachers assistant. Dumbledore had fixed al their stuff and given them special wands that could make it possible for magical creatures such as demons to make their magic blend in with normal wizard. It wold be quite annoying to not be able to have his butler with him in his daily routine, it kind of reminded him of the time whit that circus from when he was young. Though now he could take care of himself way better. One thing that annoyed him was that he wold have to wear his eyepatch again and sense he had formed a contract with the headmaster he wold probably have to were gloves to sense the contract seal was on his right hand. The professors seal was at his shoulder so it would be easy to hide. 

He looked at the muggel (apparently what wizards called the other mortals) clothes at his bead. He wold have to change in to them before they headed to London. They looked awfully weird. The clothes was apparently also something that he wold miss from the 1800th. But when he had changed in them he couldn't deny the fact that they were more comfortable then the old ones though they still felt weird.

After changeing he and Sebastian traveled to London so they could find this boy they were supposed to protect. 

 

Harry POV

 

Even though he had learned that a massmurderer was  
after him he couldn't help but to feel happy. He was going back to hogwarts! His summer hadn't been very great to say the least, he still wondered about that strange dog though. 

Att the train station he and his friends saw two strange people pas by and go in to the pillar leading to platform nine and tree quarters. 

What was strange about them wasn't just their strange appearance, a boy about his age wearing an eyepatch an looking uncomfortable in his clothes, and a man that looked to be in about his thirties wearing al black. Their appearance was of course one of the things that was weird about them, especially their almost red eyes. Though what he found most strange was the he didn't recognise ether. the older one cold very we'll be a new teacher but the boy had to be a student. He had learned to recognise almost everyone in his year and he wold definitively remedied someone with an eyepatch. The boy had stuff for hogwarts whit him so it was quite clear that he was going to join the students.

He looked at Hermione to see if she also had noticed the strangers. she looked like she had and send him a look saying , we talk about that later.

The train was soon going to leave so the trio and the others walked fast towards the platform. 

 

When they had stepped onboard the train they immediately started to look for a compartment in which it still was free seats. They walked around a while until they finally reached a compartment in which there were only tree people. Harry immediately recognised them as the ones from before. The other one was a sleeping man. He opened the compartment door and asked if they could sit there. ’of course, my name is Sebastian Michaelis, and this is Ciel Phantomhive,’ he gestured towards the young boy beside him. ’ I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasley, and this is Harry Potter.’ when his name was called he expected the usual looks and gasps but they didn't come. Instead they just nodded. After they had sat themselves down in the seats in front of the two men.’how come we haven't seen you before?’ asked Ron whom had stayed quite fore a long time now. ’ I'm a transfer student in the third year and Sebastian here is going to work as a teachers assistant. 

They continued talking about that kind of stuff until the train suddenly stopped. There was frost covering the window and the lights had started to flicker. An uneasy feeling spread throughout his body as he could se dark figures slide through the corridor on the other side of the compartment door. And then two of the figures stopped and the door that separated them opened. a gust of cold ear blew over them as the figures moved closer. Suddenly everything faded in to black and al he could hear was a woman screening. 

When he woke up so were the figures gone. He looked around and noticed that both he and Ciel was on the floor. The other boy did first look terrified but the emotions quickly faded of his face. Though he still couldn't hide a chocked and slightly annoyed look. Another thing he noticed was that the man that had been asleep earlier now stood up whit his wand in his hand. 

 

Ciel POV

 

He was furious! That creature had come in and forsed him to relive the time when his parents died and what had happened after. He had recognised the creatures as dementors, a lower form of demon so he could never imagine that they would dare to attack him! Luckily demons had no real souls so when the dementor had noticed that he had left him alone, but still! And that bastard Sebastian dared look amused! That kid Harry had apparently also gotten attacked and sense he was human the dementor didn't leave him. Ciel figured he should do something ore he would fail to fulfil his part of the contract. But before he could do anything the previously asleep man had risen and pulled out his wand. Ha said some weird spell and the dementors leaved when a silver light spread from his wand. 

Other boy woke up soon after and looked around with a confused and scared look on his face. The man whom had driven away the dementors sat down on the floor and handed them a piece of... chocolate he thought it was called. Ci looked sceptically at it, ’eat, chocolate is good for you after a dementor attack,’ he said and Harry started to eat. Ciel guess med that he should to sense he couldn't blow his cover. The chocolate tastes better than he had thought but that wouldn't change the fact that it was some weird modern thing. 

 

Hermione POV

 

She hoped that she was wrong, she really hoped so. but she had thought that she had seen that man, Sebastian look almost amused when Harry and the other boy had collapsed! Soon after Ciel had woken up again with a horrified face that soon turned into fury and then neutral. The change had been fast so she couldn't be sure of what she'd seen but something was definitely strange about those two. 

The man that had been asleep, Remus Lupin according who's suitcase, had woken up about the same time as Ciel and immediately pulled out his wand. Ha had some how made the creatures go away and now he was talking to Ciel and Harry. 

’What happened?’ asked Harry ’who was it that screamed?’ At that I got really worried, ’nobody screams Harry’ she answered. Harry looked really confused at her response. ’But I'm sure I heard a woman scream,’ he said if anything more confused. ’It was an dementor, they force you to relive your worst memories, Dumbledore sent them here to find Black. My guess is that you two had unusually horrible memories and that's what made them go after you instead, Though I have never heard of them leavening someone like they did whit you,’ he nodded to Ciel. ’The boy didn't give us any explanation for that but he didn't look like it was a surprise to him. 

Lupin then turned to Harry ’I fear the voice you heard was your mothers from when she was murdered.’ He gave him a sympathising look. ’I'm Remus Lupin by the way, and I guess that you are Harry Potter.’he said as he turned to Harry whom just nodded. She guessed that he was still thinking about what had happened in the moments before, she couldn't blame him. She wondered what Ciel had gone through that made the dementor turns to him and why it had turned away. 

 

Time skip to the sorting ceremony

 

’There are definitely something weird about those two from the train.’ Harry declared. Ron looked at him as if he didn't quite understand what the other boy meant. ’I think you are right, I've never heard of Hogwarts taking transfer students and what happened whit the dementors only makes that kid weirder! And sense he and that man seemed to know each other I would say that if one is weird the other one is probably to.’ Hermione added to the conversation. ’And I think I saw Sebastian look amused when you and Ciel fainted!’ She hadn't told them about that sense they haven't had a lot of time to talk about it but Harry looked like he might have figured something out’ ’What if they are death eater!’ He burst out. Ron whom just looked more and more confused made a sign saying time out, ’What are you talking about, sure, what happened whit the dementor was strange but surly they can't be death eaters!’ He started. ’We don't know if they are death eaters but we know something's strange and that name, Phantomhive, I’ Hermione was cut if when the door opened and the first years stepped in. Along them where the transfer student, Sebastian had already taken a seat at the staffs table.

 

Ciel POV

 

I had taken the boats along with the first years just like Dumbledore had told me to, I would have to be "sorted" into a house, even though it was just for show as Dumbledore had already told the hat that was to sort them?! That he should be put in Gryffindor to easier do his task of protecting that boy. When he had entered the castle he and the young kids around him was greeted by an old looking woman whom looked like someone you didn't want to mess whit. She want over som basic stuff that Dumbledore had already told him about and then the doors opened. It appeared that the sorting ceremony was starting. 

After all of the children's names had been called and the hat had named which hos they should be put in Dumbledore rose. The hall immediately got silent as he began to speak. ’This year we will welcome a transfer student in the third year. we will as well welcome our ny defens against the dark arts professor Remus Lupin’ at his name Remus rose from his seat just to sit down again seconds later. ’We will also have an assistant teacher this year named Sebastian Michaelis.’ After Sebastian had stood up the professor they had called the others names called mine as well. 

As I put the hat on mine head it immediately began to speak. ’whel you are an interesting one. Dumbledore has informed me that you shall be placed in Gryffindor, though I must say that you are a Slytherin’ I sighed, I knew that I was going to be placed in Gryffindor so why bother telling me where I would fit best. 

 

Harry POV

 

It took little time before the hat screamed Gryffindor and al on Harrys table started to clap their hands. The boy whit the eyepatch rose up and walked to were Harry and his friends sat. He guessed he would have to wait before Hermione could tell him about that last name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorey about my spelling, English isn't my first language so I cind of suck at the spelling. If not fore a spelling program almost every word would be misspelled.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading


	3. Of to hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel and Sebastian takes the train to hogwarts on which they meet the golden trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is inspired by Harry Potter and the Demons' Eyes by  
> Lily_Cipher
> 
> I really recommend reading that one, and the parts I've took from that story will de quite oviu if you read both

Ciel POV

 

It was today they were to start their work of protecting Harry Potter. Dumbledore had asked them to keep their identities secret and Ciel was to pretend being a third year student at the school while Sedastian was going to play the role of a teachers assistant. Dumbledore had fixed al their stuff and given them special wands that could make it possible for magical creatures such as demons to make their magic blend in whit normal wizard. It wold be quite annoying to not be able to have his butler whit him in his daily routine, it kind of reminded him of the time whit that circus from when he was young. Though now he could take care of himself way better. One thing that annoyed him was that he wold have to where his eyepatch again and sense he had formed a contract whit the headmaster he wold probably have to were gloves to sense the contract seal was on his right hand. The professors seal was at his shoulder so it would be easy to hide. 

He looked at the muggel (apparently what wizards called the other mortals) clothes at his bead. He wold have to change in to them before they headed to London. They looked awfully weird. The clothes was apparently also something that he wold miss from the 1800th. But when he had changed in them he couldn't deny the fact that they were more comfortable then the old ones though they still felt weird.

After changeing he and Sebastian traveled to London so they could find this boy they were supposed to protect. 

 

Harry POV

 

Even though he had learned that a massmurderer was  
after him he couldn't help but to feel happy. He was going back to hogwarts! His summer hadn't been very great to say the least, he still wondered about that strange dog though. 

Att the train station he and his friends saw two strange people pas by and go in to the pillar leading to platform nine and tree quarters. 

What was strange about them wasn't just their strange appearance, a boy about his age wearing an eyepatch an looking uncomfortable in his clothes, and a man that looked to be in about his thirties wearing al black. Their appearance was of course one of the things that was weird about them, especially their almost red eyes. Though what he found most strange was the he didn't recognise ether. the older one cold very we'll be a new teacher but the boy had to be a student. He had learned to recognise almost everyone in his year and he wold definitively remedied someone with an eyepatch. The boy had stuff for hogwarts whit him so it was quite clear that he was going to join the students.

He looked at Hermione to see if she also had noticed the strangers. she looked like she had and send him a look saying , we talk about that later.

The train was soon going to leave so the trio and the others walked fast towards the platform. 

 

When they had stepped onboard the train they immediately started to look for a compartment in which it still was free seats. They walked around a while until they finally reached a compartment in which there were only tree people. Harry immediately recognised them as the ones from before. The other one was a sleeping man. He opened the compartment door and asked if they could sit there. ’of course, my name is Sebastian Michaelis, and this is Ciel Phantomhive,’ he gestured towards the young boy beside him. ’ I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasley, and this is Harry Potter.’ when his name was called he expected the usual looks and gasps but they didn't come. Instead they just nodded. After they had sat themselves down in the seats in front of the two men.’how come we haven't seen you before?’ asked Ron whom had stayed quite fore a long time now. ’ I'm a transfer student in the third year and Sebastian here is going to work as a teachers assistant. 

They continued talking about that kind of stuff until the train suddenly stopped. There was frost covering the window and the lights had started to flicker. An uneasy feeling spread throughout his body as he could se dark figures slide through the corridor on the other side of the compartment door. And then two of the figures stopped and the door that separated them opened. a gust of cold ear blew over them as the figures moved closer. Suddenly everything faded in to black and al he could hear was a woman screening. 

When he woke up so were the figures gone. He looked around and noticed that both he and Ciel was on the floor. The other boy did first look terrified but the emotions quickly faded of his face. Though he still couldn't hide a chocked and slightly annoyed look. Another thing he noticed was that the man that had been asleep earlier now stood up whit his wand in his hand. 

 

Ciel POV

 

He was furious! That creature had come in and forsed him to relive the time when his parents died and what had happened after. He had recognised the creatures as dementors, a lower form of demon so he could never imagine that they would dare to attack him! Luckily demons had no real souls so when the dementor had noticed that he had left him alone, but still! And that bastard Sebastian dared look amused! That kid Harry had apparently also gotten attacked and sense he was human the dementor didn't leave him. Ciel figured he should do something ore he would fail to fulfil his part of the contract. But before he could do anything the previously asleep man had risen and pulled out his wand. Ha said some weird spell and the dementors leaved when a silver light spread from his wand. 

Other boy woke up soon after and looked around with a confused and scared look on his face. The man whom had driven away the dementors sat down on the floor and handed them a piece of... chocolate he thought it was called. Ci looked sceptically at it, ’eat, chocolate is good for you after a dementor attack,’ he said and Harry started to eat. Ciel guess med that he should to sense he couldn't blow his cover. The chocolate tastes better than he had thought but that wouldn't change the fact that it was some weird modern thing. 

 

Hermione POV

 

She hoped that she was wrong, she really hoped so. but she had thought that she had seen that man, Sebastian look almost amused when Harry and the other boy had collapsed! Soon after Ciel had woken up again with a horrified face that soon turned into fury and then neutral. The change had been fast so she couldn't be sure of what she'd seen but something was definitely strange about those two. 

The man that had been asleep, Remus Lupin according who's suitcase, had woken up about the same time as Ciel and immediately pulled out his wand. Ha had some how made the creatures go away and now he was talking to Ciel and Harry. 

’What happened?’ asked Harry ’who was it that screamed?’ At that I got really worried, ’nobody screams Harry’ she answered. Harry looked really confused at her response. ’But I'm sure I heard a woman scream,’ he said if anything more confused. ’It was an dementor, they force you to relive your worst memories, Dumbledore sent them here to find Black. My guess is that you two had unusually horrible memories and that's what made them go after you instead, Though I have never heard of them leavening someone like they did whit you,’ he nodded to Ciel. ’The boy didn't give us any explanation for that but he didn't look like it was a surprise to him. 

Lupin then turned to Harry ’I fear the voice you heard was your mothers from when she was murdered.’ He gave him a sympathising look. ’I'm Remus Lupin by the way, and I guess that you are Harry Potter.’he said as he turned to Harry whom just nodded. She guessed that he was still thinking about what had happened in the moments before, she couldn't blame him. She wondered what Ciel had gone through that made the dementor turns to him and why it had turned away. 

 

Time skip to the sorting ceremony

 

’There are definitely something weird about those two from the train.’ Harry declared. Ron looked at him as if he didn't quite understand what the other boy meant. ’I think you are right, I've never heard of Hogwarts taking transfer students and what happened whit the dementors only makes that kid weirder! And sense he and that man seemed to know each other I would say that if one is weird the other one is probably to.’ Hermione added to the conversation. ’And I think I saw Sebastian look amused when you and Ciel fainted!’ She hadn't told them about that sense they haven't had a lot of time to talk about it but Harry looked like he might have figured something out’ ’What if they are death eater!’ He burst out. Ron whom just looked more and more confused made a sign saying time out, ’What are you talking about, sure, what happened whit the dementor was strange but surly they can't be death eaters!’ He started. ’We don't know if they are death eaters but we know something's strange and that name, Phantomhive, I’ Hermione was cut if when the door opened and the first years stepped in. Along them where the transfer student, Sebastian had already taken a seat at the staffs table.

 

Ciel POV

 

I had taken the boats along with the first years just like Dumbledore had told me to, I would have to be "sorted" into a house, even though it was just for show as Dumbledore had already told the hat that was to sort them?! That he should be put in Gryffindor to easier do his task of protecting that boy. When he had entered the castle he and the young kids around him was greeted by an old looking woman whom looked like someone you didn't want to mess whit. She want over som basic stuff that Dumbledore had already told him about and then the doors opened. It appeared that the sorting ceremony was starting. 

After all of the children's names had been called and the hat had named which hos they should be put in Dumbledore rose. The hall immediately got silent as he began to speak. ’This year we will welcome a transfer student in the third year. we will as well welcome our ny defens against the dark arts professor Remus Lupin’ at his name Remus rose from his seat just to sit down again seconds later. ’We will also have an assistant teacher this year named Sebastian Michaelis.’ After Sebastian had stood up the professor they had called the others names called mine as well. 

As I put the hat on mine head it immediately began to speak. ’whel you are an interesting one. Dumbledore has informed me that you shall be placed in Gryffindor, though I must say that you are a Slytherin’ I sighed, I knew that I was going to be placed in Gryffindor so why bother telling me where I would fit best. 

 

Harry POV

 

It took little time before the hat screamed Gryffindor and al on Harrys table started to clap their hands. The boy whit the eyepatch rose up and walked to were Harry and his friends sat. He guessed he would have to wait before Hermione could tell him about that last name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorey about my spelling, English isn't my first language so I cind of suck at the spelling. If not fore a spelling program almost every word would be misspelled.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading  
> And thank u fullflame, your comment totally made my day :)


	4. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People have breakfast and is suspicious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't remember much from the Harry Potter book so this work will probably skip a lot of events but I remember some at least :3

Hermione POV

When they had reached the Gryffindor common room the transfer student was still whit them. ’The boys dormitory is over there’ she said and pointed at the stairs leading up to where the boys slept. He just nodded at me and sat down in one of the sofas. ’You need to be up early tomorrow so I recommend that you get some sleep.’ Harry told him and to me he wasn't very good at hiding the fact that he just wanted the boy to leave the common room. ’Thanks but I'm not tiered.’ He answered, ’whatever’ Ron said.’but I'm going to bead.’

She and Harry looked at each other and silently agreed to talk more yesterday. She went up the stairs to the girls dorms.

Ciel POV 

 

Even though he did usually sleep even though he didn't need to he wasn't the least tired. He didn't really know  
why but as he didn't feel like sleeping he decided to go look around the castle to find the library. He'd always liked reading and sense this howl wizard thing was new to him he thought it might be interesting to know more about. 

 

Harry POV

 

It was morning and when he walked down the stairs to the common room he found that the transfer was there. He wondered if he had stayed up al night though he didn't look the least tired. The boy looked up and gave him a greeting nod. ’I guess it's time to go to the breakfast?’ He asked as he rose from one of the couches. Harry nodded and the other boy walked out of the room. He really wanted to know what Hermione had wanted to say yesterday about the boys identity. So he decided to stay and wait for her to come, if she hadn't already gone to the breakfast.

Gladly she hadn't he thought as he noticed her walking down the stairs from the girls dorms. ’Hey Harry’ she greeted him. ’Hermione, what was it you were about to tell us yesterday? About this new kid?’' I thought I recognised his last name, probably from some book I've read,’ If she'd read it in a book he wold probably belong to some pureblood family but even Harry knew of those and haven't heard that name before. ’do you know where you read that? Was it a pure blood family?’ Harry always had been known for trying to figure everything out so Hermione wasn't surprised at al his questions but she didn't exactly know the answer. ’I don't remember in which book but I don't think he's from a pure blood family,’ she answered. Harry nodded as she yawned. ’anyway, we should probably go to the breakfast.’ Ther both started to walk down the stairs.

When they reached the Gryffindor table Ciel was already sitting there. He didn't touch his food so Harry assumed that he'd already eaten as he sat down next to the short boy. ’ Sleepy well?’ He asked to break the awkward silence though the attempt proved to be useless as the boy only nodded. ’Which is our next class?’ He turned to Hermione whom sat down on the other side of the table. ’It looks like it will be Defence against the dark arts and then potions’ she answered and turned to the other boy, ’So, I meant to ask you about your last name, I think I've heard it before’ This got Ciel's attention a he turned to her. 

 

Ciel POV 

 

He'd gone to the breakfast early as he was quite bored, after eating a little of food he didn't find particularly tasty (As al food it tasted like ash and sense he hadn't eaten it when he was human he didn't have a taste to associate it with.) he'd seen the person whom he was supposed to protect walk in with that bushy haird girl beside him. As they sat down the boy tried to strike up a conversation with him and he couldn't help but finding it amusing. Though the question from the girl throw him of. He hadn't thought about the fact that someone might recognise his last name. It was surprisingly hard to come up with something on the spot so he simply said something along the line of ' you must have heard of someone else.' He did realise that this made it quite obvious that he hid something but he doubted that a lowly human would be smart enough to figure anything out. And if she did it wouldn't really matter. 

The humans didn't bring up the subject more and after breakfast they went to their classes. 

This was going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, comments and kuros make my day so I'd really appreciate if you guys and gals and non binary people give me feedback :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter and I think I will post again soon. I hope you liked it an I would be greatfull if you comment.
> 
> I'm sorry that the characters are a bit ooc and I'm afraid that I won't be much better at that in the future but I hope you will like this anyway


End file.
